


Kakashi-kun

by Purrfect_timing



Series: Marry now, love later (+ Extras) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect_timing/pseuds/Purrfect_timing
Summary: Sometimes things happen, that should not be happening. Like the dead rising or being thrown back in time. Or stone puppets that attack the continent. Or the evil mother of chakra attacking mankind.So when Kakashi met his younger self, he was not surprised. When Naruto immediately took him in, he wasn’t surprised. How easily they adopted him, he wasn’t surprised. He wasn’t surprised at all. And it frightened him just a little.





	1. Kakashi-kun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Kakashi-kun**

 

Normally, Kakashi would not mind being summoned on his day-off. Normally, he would just procrastinate for a few hours before answering to the summon. But today. Today, both Kakashi and Naruto had had a day off. As a result they had decided to make it a lazy day. They had risen at 7AM (still two hours later than they normally would), had breakfast together...during their spar, two birds had arrived with the order to report to Tsunade. Since the jounin was with Naruto, the genin had grabbed him before he could disappear and dragged him to the Hokage. Never-mind that Kakashi could escape easily. He did not feel like it. Plus, Naruto had promised to reward him by training with him and his ninken. It was their unspoken agreement to call their dog-piling afternoons ‘socialization training’. The pack enjoyed it, Naruto enjoyed it and Kakashi would not dissuade something they enjoyed. Never. Despite his own feelings. Right.

Kakashi was surprised that Tsunade did not comment on his punctuality. Instead, she looked at him long-sufferingly. “I forgot how infuriating you were.”

“Excuse me?” As an answer the Hokage waved a hand and a younger Kakashi appeared. Observing his stature, clothing and ever-present frown, the boy had to be around 10 years old. Before he lost his genin team.

“Tsunade-hime?” The boy intoned. He knelt in front of Tsunade, head bowed. A perfect picture of submission.

“Kakashi, it’s creepy when you do it, rise.” The boy did as told. “I want you to meet Naruto and Kakashi.” Little Kakashi turned and regarded them with a scrutinizing look. Kakashi and Naruto gave him a similar look. Kakashi had recognized himself, still, it was not a nice surprise. ‘ _And here I thought the past would stop haunting me._ ’

“Is he Minato-sensei’s son?” Although little Kakashi asked about Naruto, his eyes were glued on older Kakashi.

“Yes.”

“What is the meaning of this, Hokage-sama?”

“Kakashi, please explain.”

“It was an accident.” Little Kakashi begun. “Kushina-san and Minato-sensei teach me sealing, I assume, Kushina-san accidentally pushed too much chakra in Minato-sensei’s time and space seal, I pushed her out of the way and woke up on Tsunade-himes couch.”

“He was found unconscious inside of Minato’s and Kushina’s old apartment. Anbu brought him here.” Tsunade added. Kakashi had a faint memory of something like that happening. But he had woken up in their bed, not on Tsunade’s couch. So, his memory had been wiped?

Naruto interrupted their conversation. “He’s so cute!” He practically gushed over little Kakashi. “Can we keep him?” Kakashi felt a little embarrassed. Naruto seeing him so small and...not _Kakashi-like_ was too much. Then again, Kakashi had witnessed himself how Naruto developed, so he could not really complain. He felt Naruto’s hand on his lower back for a moment. Reassuring him that everything was fine.

“Are you asking me, if we can have myself as a pet?”

“No! I mean like adopt him.”

“No.” Naruto would spoil him rotten. He was trying it with him, too.

“You know, Gai-sensei might try to adopt him.” Gai was a dear friend, but there had to be limits.

“I might have to reconsider my previous statement.”

“You two know, we will send him back eventually?” Tsunade interjected.

“What? Well, he can live with us, until he has to go back, right?”

“I’m right here!” Little Kakashi would not approve the description of little Kakashi pouting, but he was. Little Kakashi pouted. “I can make my own decisions. I don’t want to live with him!” He pointed at Naruto. For some reason, little Kakashi did not like Naruto.

“You have to stay somewhere. We have to figure what seal was used before we can send you back.”

“I can stay with him.” He pointed at older Kakashi.

“You just said you did not want to live with Naruto.” They could practically see, how little Kakashi put the pieces together.

“YOU’RE A COUPLE?!”

“I did not know you could shout like that, Kaka-sensei.”

“Me neither.”

“It’s not true. You can’t be!” Little Kakashi waved a hand between the couple. Then he pointed at older Kakashi. “You can’t be me!”

“I do have some years ahead of you, so I am technically not you, just an older possibility of you, I assume.”

“I refuse! You are an imposter.”

“You’ve been impulsive.” Naruto noted.

“Learning patience needs patience.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“Maa...Naruto, language.”

“I’m not staying.” Little Kakashi stated. “This must be a gen-jutsu or something.” The young chunin (?) turned towards the door. Right, when he was younger, he had used the door to exit the Hokage’s office.

“So...” Naruto looked thoughful. “When did you become a genius, Kakashi?”

Was it wrong to make fun of himself? Surely it had to mean he was a little masochistic? “I think, you are born as one.”

“Are you sure, because that Kakashi is a little stupid.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Tsunade supplied. She smiled evilly. “He threatened to leave three times already.” Indeed, little Kakashi had not left, but hesitated at the door.

“Sooo...he’s stupid and cowardly?”

“Shut up.” Little Kakashi murmured.

“Well, what about this.” Kakashi took pity on him. “We both summon Pakkun. If we both can summon him, both sides know, we are Kakashi?”

“Alright.” The two Kakashi bit their thumbs, went through the hand signs and pressed their hands to the ground.

One Pakkun puffed into the room. Took a look around, blinked, sniffed and blinked again. “Two of you?”

“Why is there only one?” Naruto asked.

“So, there are two of you? No shadow clone?” Pakkun asked again.

“Yes.”

“I see.” Pakkun disregarded them and turned to Naruto. “The world of summons is distinct from your world. If you travel through time, your summon does not travel with you. However, if you have already signed the contract, it will remain valid.” Little Kakashi looked ill. With one glance, Pakkun had determined why. “Yes, he is you. Yes, he’s with Naruto.” The pug turned to the other Kakashi. “And you. You should be more supportive of him. I think, you know exactly how he feels.”

“Maa, Pakkun. When have I ever done anything for myself?”

“We are helping him!” Naruto butted in. “If we treat him like a kid, he’ll just run for it. Like Kaka-sensei does when you treat him like a responsible adult.”

“You did not have to say the last part.”

“Plus, if we act all supportive and understanding he’ll just close up!” From the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw Tsunade and Pakkun laugh at them. He saw little Kakashi gaping at his lover, while he himself hang his head in defeat.

“Naru-chan. Please, stop talking.”

“Huh? I’m just explaining to Pakkun why we’re teasing Kakashi-kun.”

“So, Kakashi- _kun,_ are you willing to live with those two until we found out how to send you back?”

“Yes.” 

 

“What are you reading?!” 

S elf-loathing was something, Kakashi was familiar with. He had done so for most of his life.  But  _this_ gave the expression a whole new  meaning.

“A romantic adventure novel.” Kakashi was spread out on their couch. For the past hour, he had watched little Kakashi check out their home for traps, enemy-shinobi and basically all and everything. It was annoying because the jounin could not relax and read if somebody was being a little too curious. It did not help that he had done the same when they moved in the house.

“It’s porn.” From the kitchen he heard Naruto’s laughter. He had perfected Kakashi’s favourite dish and was now cooking it. “Why is he laughing?”

“Because I finally admitted that I read porn.” Kakashi sighed. “Just because it is located in the adult section of a book store does not mean it is _just_ about  porn.” 

“Why aren’t you training?”

“Why aren’t you.” Little Kakashi remained silent. To learn something new would be meaningless because he would forget it as soon as he was sent back. But building up muscle and stamina was something nobody could take from you. 

Kakashi sighed. “ You have lightening affinity. But you do not rely on it that much. I know, you are developing a new jutsu but it is not  yet usable on the battlefield.  Other than that, you read a lot of rule books and strategy books, concentrate on tracking and  tai-jutsu. You cannot hide your abilities from you because I’ve been you.  So, go train, if you want.”

“Why aren’t you training?”

“Why aren’t you?” ‘ _Have I really been this annoying?_ ’

“You are just slacking around.”

“It’s called relaxing, you should try it sometimes.”

“A ninja is not supposed to relax. He should hone his skills as much as possible.” 

Kakashi waved dismissively. “I’m training my imagination.” For good measure, he giggled  perversely.

Little Kakashi looked  flushed  and  scandalized. “ You are a disgrace!  You are a lazy, slacking disgrace of a shinobi! What happened to you that made you fall this  low ! ” 

N aruto had entered the room, no doubt to call them for dinner, he had apparently heard little Kakashi’s accusations because his eyes narrowed dangerously.  Kakashi stood hurriedly up and  went out of the way.  Little Kakashi followed his scared look,  faced now a very angry blond.

“Don’t you just assume, what or who Kakashi is!” One time, Naruto had heard some old civilians talk about Kakashi’s father and how Kakashi was just like him. A disgrace in disguise waiting for the right moment to lash out and betray Konoha. Back then, Kakashi had made the mistake to interfere mid-lecture. Naruto’s wrath had hit him just as hard as it hit the civilians. “You may think, you know him because you are him but you are wrong!” 

“That does not make any sense.” Little Kakashi murmured. 

“I’m sorry, did you say something?!”

“No, Naruto-san.” 

“Good, dinner is ready. Don’t let me hear you patronize Kaka-sensei again. Now, apologize.”

When little Kakashi turned, he honestly pitied him. “I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted.”

 

I t was funny to  watch two Kakashi contemplate whether or not to remove their masks to  eat.  Naruto was pretty sure,  his lover did it just for show but  little Kakashi definitely  thought about it. Pretty hard on top of it.  It was cute.

“Kakashi-kun?” Naruto called out. “You know, Kakashi knows how he looked like when he was a child. I know how he looks like now. You don’t have to worry about it. But if you’re more comfortable with it, you can put a gen-jutsu on your face? I don’t mind if you use it. Kakashi did it for the first few weeks, too.” His lover smiled at Naruto and slipped his mask down. Without coverage. Little Kakashi watched them, nodded and took off his mask, too. Without coverage.

“Thanks for the food.” His eyes were locked on his plate. A faint blush graced his cheeks. It was cute. And sad. It showed how lonely Kakashi had been as a child.

“You are very welcome. You know, it’s the only dish I can make. Kakashi stopped teaching me after I learnt this one.” The least he could do, was to show little Kakashi it would be fine in the end. 

“Is that so?” Little Kakashi slowly ate the dish. The blush deepened with every bite. 

“Yeah!” Naruto started rambling. “He cooks more often than I do but whenever I cook, it’s always his favourite! I think, he just likes the idea of eating it more often...AH! You’re cooking tomorrow, right, Kaka-sensei?” 

“If you’re asking like that, you want ramen?”

“You bet!”

“You’re favourite?” Little Kakashi asked.

“Yes! Ramen is The Dish!”

“I see.”

“I learned to make it, after we got together. You can help tomorrow, if you want.” Kakashi offered.

“Maybe.” Little Kakashi was even more socially inapt then Kakashi.

“Right, but you’ll train with me, tomorrow, too, right Kakashi-kun?”

“Train with you?”

“Yes. I mean, I won’t be able to teach you much, I think. But we can spar!”

“And you?” Little Kakashi looked at Kakashi.

“I promised another jounin to train his genin while he’s away on a mission. I’ll be back to make lunch.”

“You’re a teacher?”

“YES!” Naruto jumped in. “He’s my genin instructor, too. And after everything, he took another team. They all became chunin in their first try at the exams and now he kinda unofficially became the substitute teacher for every genin team.” 

L ittle Kakashi stared at the older him. Who chuckled. “Yes, I  w ould not believe it either.”

“What do you mean? Kaka-sensei is a great teacher.”

“Missions?”

Kakashi sighed. “ I do high ranking missions if my skill set  is required .”  Naruto felt how the  atmosphere grew heavy.  What was wrong with teaching?

“Anyway, Kakashi-kun, will you spar with me tomorrow?”

“Don’t you have to work?”

“Well, you are a A-rank mission.” They had finished eating. While Kakashi did the dishes, little Kakashi dried. Naruto watched them.

“A-rank?”

“Yes. Baa-chan and I don’t think you’ll run but you’re _Kakashi_ , so better save than sorry. Plus, you had to become a mission in order for me to take the time off. Kakashi will be assigned to this mission, too, so we can spend a little more time together.”

K akashi appeared to be pouting. “ What’s wrong with being Kakashi?”

Naruto laughed.  “ Nothing. I’m praising you for your ability to hide. Remember the time you hid from Gai for one month?” The genin turned to little Kakashi. “Gai-sensei got so frustrated that he made the challenge into a mission-request especially for Kakashi. Tsunade-baa-chan humoured him and Kakashi had to come out from his hideout.  I haven’t seen Kakashi that pissed about a mission in years.  Gai-sensei cried so hard when he lost that challenge.”

 

Kakashi knew, little Kakashi was curious. Still, he had not asked about his team. Of course he had put the pieces together for most of the part. Had seen Minato’s face on the Hokage monument. Remembered Tsunade acting as Hokage. Therefore Minato had to be dead. Naruto talked a lot about Kakashi’s and his friends but never mentioned a Rin or an Obito. Little Kakashi had to have figured out, he was the sole survivor of his genin team. Still, he had not asked.

“You said, I could help.” Little Kakashi had joined him in the kitchen. Naruto was conversing with Pakkun. Judging from the blush on little Kakashi’s face, they were making fun of him.

“Sure. Prepare the meat.” Neither had anything to say so the said nothing. It was not uncomfortable.

“What’s Naruto’s favourite ramen?”

“Beef. And never forget the naruto-makis.”

“Okay.”

“He likes bean-soup, too.” Kakashi observed his younger version.

“Is that so.”

“Yes.” They stayed silent for a while. Kakashi noticed how little Kakashi began to fidget.

“What beans?”

“Why are you asking?” The jounin understood that little Kakashi was curious about Naruto. He was his sensei’s son after all. But talking about his favourite dishes seemed a little unnecessary. True, they had sparred, so he probably knew Naruto’s abilities already.

“Just to talk.”

“We both know, we would not do that.”

“I would like to cook something he’d like...for tomorrow’s dinner, I mean.” Did he see a blush on his younger version’s face? “You are wearing the Hatake’s crest.” Little Kakashi noted suddenly. He had looked anywhere but Kakashi for the most part of the day.

Indeed, Kakashi had added two crests on the sleeve of his uniform. “Ah. Naruto made clear, that he wanted to be proud of his name. And that required me being proud of it, too.”

“What does the Hatake-clan have to do with it?”

Kakashi wiped his hands on a cloth. Carefully he tapped on the crest right beside the Hatake’s. “This one’s the Uzumaki-clan’s crest.” Little Kakashi looked at him uncomprehending. Kakashi smiled patiently “My name is Kakashi Uzumaki-Hatake.”

“YOU ARE MARRIED!”

“I don’t see how this can be more shocking than us being a couple.”

“I think, every Kakashi at every time and space just doubts any happy relationship he has is healthy or deserved.” Came Naruto’s answer. His husband stood in the door-frame, watching them. Pakkun must have stayed in the living room.

“Now, that was mean, Naruto-kun.”

“You were the one panicking the most over our relationship, too. And you were a part of the relationship.”

“I had my concerns.” Kakashi admitted.

“I’m into men?” Little Kakashi interrupted them. Causing Naruto burst into laughter while Kakashi blushed.

“I...Just...wait, until...you’re ready to talk about stuff like that.”

Another wave of laughter, coming from the door-frame. “What he tries to say is, you should not think so hard about this, Kakashi-kun. I was with a woman before I married Kakashi and Kakashi _slept_ _with_ woman before he married me.”

The blush just deepened. “You did not have to say it like that.”

“Oh, al-right. I was Kakashi’s first love. So every encounter with a woman was to satisfy his carnal desires.”

“Just shut up.” Little Kakashi’s face had turned the same shade of red like Kakashi’s

“You two know that Kakashi-kun has not reached puberty yet?” Pakkun padded into the kitchen. “Your behaviour his highly inappropriate.” The pug sat in front of little Kakashi and waited to be picked up. The still blushing child did has he was expected to (like always) and held the summon close to his chest.

“He asked...”

“He needs to know that it’s okay to love whoever he wants.”

 

Little Kakashi had spend one week with them. He quickly became the shadow of Naruto.

To the delight of Team Kakashi because the chunin followed him once to a team meeting. Only to be immediately picked up by Sakura who gushed over the younger version of her superior. “He’s so cute! Look at those eyes, that have never seen those awful books!” She wanted to say more but was interrupted by little Kakashi who pulled up his legs, placed his feet on her chest and pushed. Forcing her to let go of him, he performed a back-flip and landed on his feet.

“Kakashi-kun.” Kakashi intoned. “That was rude.”

“She tried to trap me!”

“I hugged you!”

“Hugs are an unnecessary expression of affection.” Nevermind that he slept hugging Pakkun every-night. “They are neither an appropriate action for a shinobi to conduct nor are they fitting our social status. Know your place!”

“You know, she is a jounin.” Kakashi provided.

L ittle Kakashi snorted,  unbelieving . Sakura gathered chakra in her fist and hit the ground. Creating a huge crater. “You little brat. I don’t care if you’re Kakashi-sensei or not. Apologize or I will hit you until you’re back in your time.”

Little Kakashi looked unfazed. “I don’t apologize to immature women.”

“Alright. That’s enough.” Kakashi stepped in before Sakura could erase his timeline. “Sakura, I think you learned a valuable lesson today.” He eye-smiled. “Icha Icha is a masterpiece that teaches adults about politeness and kindness.” Sakura huffed. “Kakashi-kun I do not appreciate when you verbally attack my teammates. Please refrain from doing so.” Kakashi huffed.

“Now apologize to each other.”

“I’m sorry?” The two looked at him, flabbergasted.

“Yes, just like that. But face each other and don’t make it sound like a question.” All this time, Kakashi saw Naruto silently laugh in the background. He enjoyed this time with little Kakashi a little too much.

After Sakura and little Kakashi apologized, Kakashi went back to business. “As you all know. Kakashi-kun was Naruto’s responsibility. Unfortunately, Lady Tsunade figured out that the two of them cannot be kept together. So she has assigned Kakashi-kun to Team Kakashi as a whole.” That sounded nice and professional. Let’s stick with that.

“Why are Naruto and Kakashi-kun incompatible?” Sai asked.

Kakashi fought down a cough. “No...it rather the contrary. They work very well together.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Sakura asked.

“Children tend to be impressionable. And easy to influence, especially when in a new environment. It was decided that Naruto might not be the best influence on Kakashi-kun right now.” Why was he the one who had to tell them. Did nobody realize that little Kakashi was essentially Kakashi just younger?

“Why?”

“We pulled a few pranks. It was harmless.” Little Kakashi said, shrugging.

“So, Hokage-sama does not want Kakashi-kun to become a prankster?”

“Then why aren’t you taking the mission? Surely it can’t be too difficult.” Kakashi refused to answer.

“Tsunade-hime made the point that if I can be manipulated into doing things, I normally wouldn’t, Naruto could convince Kakashi to do them, too.”

“So, what Tsunade-baa-chan really wants you to do, is to keep us three in check.” Naruto proclaimed with a huge grin.

 

The next day, Team Kakashi found themselves in front of their Hokage.

“I should have known, assigning you the mission was a bad idea.” Tsunade held her hand up to stop them. “I don’t want to hear your excuses, I don’t want to be reminded of what you did.” She glared at little Kakashi. “Ever since you are here, Naruto does nothing but pranks, shouldn’t you be against such a thing!”

“He said it would be good for stealth-missions. I think, he’s right.”

“And?” Naruto prompted.

“It would make a great hobby besides training and sparring.”

“PRANKING IS NOT A GOOD HOBBY FOR A TEN YEAR OLD GENIUS!”

“It didn’t do me any harm!”

“ANBU NAMED A EMERGENCY CODE AFTER YOU!”

“See, not me!”

“I don’t have time for this. Come in!” Gai entered the office. “He will keep watch over Team Kakashi. Gai has specific orders to not listen to a thing Naruto says.”

 

“My two eternal rivals assured me it was a challenge! And the Blue Beast of Konoha does not refuse a challenge!”

 

“It started as an educational trip for my students...”

 

“It was boss’s idea!”

 

“Kakashi-senpai made it sound so harmless.”

 

“I didn’t think Forehead would assist them!”

 

Kakashi and Naruto had been banned to their home. Little Kakashi bounced between rooms. He and the pack played chase (Naruto had proclaimed the garden as off limits because of the herb garden). Not that they called it a game. They called it evasion training. But the huge grin, little Kakashi wore while dodging the dogs told them enough to keep up the charade.

“So, you decided I need a childhood while I’m here?”

“You know, you once told me, you were like Sasuke when you were younger. But when I saw Kakashi-kun a few weeks ago...Sasuke-teme wanted revenge because he thought they had taken everything from him what was rightfully his. But Kakashi-kun does not think that. He thinks he lost his family and his clan’s reputation because he does not deserve it.” Kakashi smiled at his husband. It was frightening how observant he could be. “I just wanted him to know...I don’t know...what a childhood feels like. You really deserved one.”

“You know, he will forget it when he returns.”

“Yes...but I hope he will remember the feeling, you know?”

“Aniki!” Little Kakashi stopped in front of Naruto. “Can I go outside? Pakkun wants me to show a jutsu they learned...” During the last week, little Kakashi began to call Naruto _aniki_. It made Kakashi feel a little uneasy, considering the fact that he was now married to his former student and ‘big brother’.

“Huh? Don’t you need Kaka-sensei for that, too?”

“No. Ninken can fend for themselves quite well. Your toads can fight, too, without your presence, right?” Kakashi answered.

“I guess. Fine, as long as you mind the garden.”

“Yes!” Little Kakashi left, the pack in tow.

“You know, I almost wish he would not have to return.”

“Almost?”

“If he doesn’t, who will teach me about teamwork?”

“Who will love you and marry you?”

“Oh, little Kakashi is already head over heels. I meant it when I said, I was your first love.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Always has been. Always will be. I just hate to wait so long for you.”

“Ohhhhh, maybe that’s how you learned patience! I taught you!”

“Or you just let me wait and I take revenge by making you wait all the time now.”

“That’s an even worse excuse than usual.”

They watched little Kakashi as he tried to figure out which of the images of Pakkun was the real pug.

“I think, you should do it, too, you know.” Naruto suddenly said.

“What exactly?”

“Wear bangs. I mean, look how cute it is. Peeking out from his forehead-protector.”


	2. Kakashi

# Kakashi

Kakashi woke up staring up into worried blue eyes. Disappointing. They were not as big and expressive as Kakashi would like them to be. The hair was not as bright and soft-looking as well. They were not ugly. They just were not beautiful.

His teacher inquired if he was alright. Kakashi answered to his questions, eager to lose the attention. He was fine. Weirdly happy, maybe. And unhappy at the same time. But he would not voice his contradictory feelings. The only thing relevant was that his body was functioning. Even a little more flexible and stronger?

Kushina forced him to rest for the week. Unnecessary and highly disadvantageous to his training. But he obliged. Because she was his superior and had given him an order.

 

When Obito snapped at him and had given him the speech he would try to live up to all his life, he had felt like had heard it once before. _Those who abandon their mission are scum but those who abandon their friends are even worse than_ _scum_.

Kakashi was lower than trash because he had hesitated when Obito had rushed towards Rin. If he had not, he would still be alive. If he had not, his left eye would not hurt and drain his chakra.

 

So he tried. Kakashi tried to keep his promise to Obito. He wanted to protect Rin with all his might. Because a truly great shinobi and human being should never go back on his word. Rin trained. She wanted to become stronger to protect Kakashi. So when Rin came to him because she did not understand how her elemental affinity worked, he had helped her. Explained, showed, praised. When Rin called him ‘Kakashi-sensei’ he felt proud. It had been a joke but somehow he felt like he was doing something right.

 

And then she died. And Kakashi felt like he has disappointed everyone that ever mattered to him. Because he was never a great shinobi or human being. He had disappointed everyone. When Minato placed Kakashi in Anbu, he thought he could redeem himself. Not as a person as that he had failed. But as a weapon. Incapable of protecting but capable of killing. Only killing. He did not deserve to bask in the sun. Did not deserve to live. Dying was not an option either. Why? He had to carry on and live. Why? For the dreams and hopes of his teammates? Who all died protecting him? They would not want him to die dishonorably now, would they? His father would not want him to be as weak as him. Minato would want him to carry on. All of them, wanted him to be something. And he obeyed.

Gai was worried. It was so easy to read the facial expressions of his comrade. He would like to reassure Gai, but he could not. He was a weapon and nothing else. He was not good or well. He was sharp. A kunai, easily thrown, sometimes collected, sometimes lost. Disposable. But a kunai did not dispose of himself. One disposed of it.

 

Minato told him his wife was pregnant. Kakashi’s heart leapt. When he congratulated the man, Kakashi sounded confused. Because he was. Because he was happy.

 

Nine months following a pregnant woman was...tough. Watching her puke, watching her clean (Nesting, he had read. Not that he had started reading on the optimal course of a pregnancy…), watching her slowly make her way down a road. Buying maternity dresses. Baby stuff. They were slow nine months of waiting and anticipating.

 

The Kyuubi escaped. Konoha in ruins. Minato died. Kushina died. Kakashi lived. Naruto lived. A cage for the Kyuubi. A cage and a kunai had nothing in common. Nothing to do with each other. A cage protected, a kunai killed. So Kakashi kept his distance.

 

He had doubted. Kakashi doubted the integrity of the Third. He had doubted his own loyalty. Why did he serve as a weapon? To protect. He was not a kunai. Not a stray one. Not a disposable one. He was a weapon to protect his home. Like Minato had been. Like Rin had been. Like Obito had been. Kakashi protected, too. And if anyone wanted to attack what he protected, he would fight. Willingly.

 

Kakashi was forced to leave Anbu. The Third wanted him to teach. Kakashi had nothing to teach to children. He corrupted them. What if they became like him?

 

He lived from mission to mission. Until Gai bullied him into a race. Without any stakes. Just for the heck of it.

 

His first genin team failed.

 

His second genin team failed. Teamwork. Kakashi needed to see it or he knew history would repeat itself. He would not allow that.

 

Jirayia had contacted him. Sent him a little orange book and asked him to read it. And he did. While walking. It was more efficient that way. The story was good. The sex scenes were bearable. Were those positions even physical possible? It was funny. Different from the books he usually read.

 

Asuma caught him on the way back from the memorial stone and took him to a bar.

 

Mission. Memorial. Challenge. Memorial. Bar. Memorial. Occasionally, he would go eat out. Mission. Repeat.

 

Kurenai forced him to go on a walk with her. It became a habit. Not with Kurenai. Asuma got nervous when Kakashi and Kurenai were together alone. But the walking. Kakashi started to take walks while reading through Konoha, the village he would die to protect.

 

Kurenai almost hit him when she saw him read that orange book. When she understood that he did not understand why it was inappropriate to read it in public, she explained it was a porn-novel found in the erotic section of bookstores. That was why there were so many sex scenes? They were amusing.

 

They called him Kakashi-sensei. The teams he had failed continued to call him their teacher because he had taught them. Politeness and patience. Hearing and being heard. They called him Kakashi-sensei. Without mockery. Without jest. They meant it.

 

Kakashi learned that pissing people off was fun. He had started with Gai who had challenged him to one challenge after the other. Annoying others had the positive side-effect of being actively avoided by anyone but your friends. Funny. He had those.

 

He had been called by Lord Third. Regarding his hobby. But he was not ordered to stop. Instead, the old man smiled at him and told him the publication day of the second book. Kakashi looked forward to it.

 

Kakashi was supposed to become Naruto’s teacher. Naruto was about to graduate?

 

He was scared to face Minato’s legacy. Neglected, beaten up, hated. And he had not been there for him. Kakashi let it happen. And he was ashamed of himself. Unlike Minato, Kushina, Obito and Rin Naruto never had a choice. Still, he did not dare to get close to him. He just could not. Kakashi was not yet enough to stay by his side.

 

The second book contained a lot more sex scenes than the first. They were better, too.

 

They passed. Kakashi believed they would become great.

 

Sasuke left. Naruto left. Sakura left. His friends still had their genin-teams. Why did his disband? Because he let it happen. Could he have prevented it? Did not matter. They left. They were alive. But they left him.

 

Mission. Memorial. Mission. Memorial. Mission. Repeat.

 

Sakura visited him. Complained how he never was in Konoha. She looked roughed up. But strong and determined. Called him Kaka-sensei. Like Naruto did. He felt happy.

That night, his friends ambushed him to go out. Attending social gatherings were not his favorite pass time activity, but the way his friends seemed to relax as he sat with them and started reading made him smile.

 

Naruto returned. Gave him Icha-Icha-Tactics and somehow Kakashi understood that then he would stay.

 

Kakashi would never admit how much he feared for Naruto’s safety. To ease his mind, he offered his student to train him. He was not even sure if he was needed for the training session itself. The theory was his. But everything Naruto needed was someone to keep kyuubi in check and someone to encourage him. Kakashi was incapable of either.

 

He had helped in creating a technique that could kill Naruto. And put an end to his dream. He should have thought about that. The stronger the jutsu the greater the cost. He should have known.

 

He was saved by Naruto. It had been Kakashi’s choice to leave and sacrifice himself to protect Konoha. But his student hat defied him and the whole village because of him. Not exactly. To prove a point. None of them were weapons. Each one of them were of value and nobody should crave a village built on death and sacrifice. It did not matter that Naruto did not save him solely because he was Kakashi. What truly mattered were either he came for him and he lived up to Kakashi’s ideal.

 

Jiraiya died. Naruto left again. And Kakashi knew, he himself had died with regrets. And hope because he was witness to the determination of a village. Never to betray one of them. Naruto was. Was one of them.

Kakashi woke up with a start. One moment he had spoken to his father and had forgiven him. The next he was in a Konoha which laid in ruins. In a Konoha that had survived. And Kakashi knew who was responsible for that feat. He had to find Naruto and bring him home.

He had grown heavier.

He had become a hero.

 

The way Naruto spoke for Sasuke in front of a Kage...The Raikage may say it was disgraceful. Kakashi knew better. Naruto did for a comrade everything he could. Nobody had to prompt him. Nobody had to ask him. He was perfect.

 

Sakura accidentally poisoned Naruto because he took the blow aimed at her. The poisoned kunai was hers but Sasuke had used it against her. She would have died if not for Naruto.

Naruto’s willingness to make sacrifices for the team was boundless to a fault. Only death would stop him. And Kakashi feared that day.

 

They wanted him to become Hokage. He would have accepted it but luckily Tsunade woke up.

 

The war began. The remaining two jinjuuriki were protected. But Kakashi could not help it. He thought it was wrong to hide Naruto. Nothing inside or outside the boy said ‘Hide me’. It screamed at you. ‘I will protect you’. Like Minato’s posture always seemed to say.

 

They won the war. The five Nations were at peace. Obito had found peace. Kakashi had found peace. And was running. Because Tsunade wanted him to become Hokage and he did not want to. There was no reason to. She was _fine_. It only stopped when Team Seven helped him to convince Tsunade to reconsider. Only hearing them tell her how unfit he was to become the moral leader of a village was kind of depressing (Late, pervert, liar). He shrugged it off when Sakura and Naruto laughed during lunch, telling him if he was not a moral leader Tsunade was neither.

“I think you would make a great Hokage, Kaka-sensei.” Sakura proclaimed, watching Naruto finish his third bowl.

“Then why help me?”

“You’re a friend. If you know now the Hat will make you unhappy, we will do anything to prevent that.”

“And.” Naruto added. “We will be supporting you in your choice.”

The conviction in their eyes was touching.

“Thank you.”

 

They were married. Naruto and Kakashi were married to each other.

 

Kakashi fell in love. A promise. They were together.

 

Little Kakashi appeared. And went. They had sealed his memories away. The sealing squad could have erased them. But Naruto wanted little Kakashi to take them with him. Somehow.

That night, Naruto kissed his neck, tracing the seal they had put on little Kakashi with his tongue.

“Do you want me to release it?”

“No. Those are Kakashi-kun’s memories.” Naruto hummed in agreement. Kakashi continued. “When I woke up, Minato-sensei was the first person I saw.”

“Really?”

“Yes, he had been worried, so was Kushina.” A pause. “When I woke up and saw Minato-sensei, I was disappointed.”

“Why?”

“He was just not as beautiful as the person I wanted to see. Blonde and blue eyed. Just not as beautiful.” Naruto blushed. Kakashi smiled. “I’m glad, I waited.”

“I’m glad you’re alive, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little stupid, I know. But I could not get the idea out of my head.


End file.
